


giving up control

by defireryttere



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i didnt mean to post two explicit fics in a row but, im sorry, it happened, jus some friendly fingering between bros yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defireryttere/pseuds/defireryttere
Summary: Sam teaches Danny a thing or two.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	giving up control

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fiction. y'all know what up, i respect them and their significant others, i'm not implying anything about the actual people, yadda yadda. enjoy!

“Stop moving, dude - you're making this way harder than it needs to be!”

Sam's voice cut through the air with it's sharp, demanding (whiny) tone, but the words themselves were taken with a grain of salt by his accomplice.  
Danny just didn't feel he had the right to be complaining, with their positions considered.

Sam wasn't the one spread out and vulnerable, about to get fingered for the first time.

So Danny kicked haphazardly at the boy crouched between his knees, narrowly missing as he flailed back out of range. He was lucky he had a decently sized bed, lest he happen to "lose his balance" and fall off.

“Screw you, I dare you to try sitting still while knowing you're minutes from getting your ass fingerblasted.”

It had been a rather spontaneous decision, which wasn't unusual for them, and had taken them a good 30 minutes or so of arguing to decide who would be receiving. Which also wasn't unusual.  
Jake had once commented on their tendency to bicker; “like an old married couple”, a typical phrase, to which Sam had responded accordingly, with a middle finger to Jake's unamused face.

Anyways - Sam had harbored the cheap argument of apparently knowing more about how to do it, blabbing on about how he'd supposedly "read a few articles about it". Like he couldn't just be normal and say that he'd learned it from porn, or something.  
It had felt vaguely rehearsed, though Danny knew that if Sam had planned what he was going to say beforehand, it would've been more convincing than that.

He was also super, super fucking persistent.

Danny had tried in vain to remind Sam that he could learn too, but it was clear that he'd lost his ground a while back.  
It was lucky that he wasn't too terribly mortified at the prospect.  
Rather, he was looking forward to being, in a way, more experienced than Sammy, who swore he'd never had so much as a single digit up his skinny ass.  
It was absolutely not because Danny had gotten curious about it himself, a time or two. Definitely not.

Sam had kept going even after Danny lost the argument, concluding that it was the next step in their friends-with-benefits type relationship. Kissing, making out, clothed grinding, even trading hand jobs and blowjobs, apparently all led up to fingering. Danny could've called him out on how stupid it sounded, but he was sure he already knew. 

"Inevitable", was the word he'd used, though he'd also said that it could've been either of them pulling the short straw the first time, and that his time would come eventually. He'd even feigned a shudder, as if the idea was unappealing, even though a quick glance downward invalidated his attempt at appearing disinterested.

But that was next time.

Danny was still the one getting fucked, and while he knew a simple "no" would have Sam backing off for good, he found that he didn't want him to. 

He did kind of want him to shut up, though.

“I could totally sit still. You don't scare me,” Sam returned breezily, face smug, even while he slowly approached Danny's prone form again; movements careful, as though he were nearing a cornered animal.  
One hand tested the waters by resting against Danny's knee.  
Danny let it happen, under the guise of wanting to get it over with, though really, anticipation and adrenaline had come together to get his dick half hard in his boxers. He appreciated the touch. 

“I'm gonna be careful, Daniel, I promise. I won't hurt you. Just, like, relax.” 

This time, his voice was more genuine, an attempt at soothing, even. Danny just huffed, though he found himself letting his legs fall open just that tiny bit more, and if Sam noticed, he must have been feeling particularly merciful because he didn't say anything about it.

He did, however, scoot forward into the offered space until Danny's thighs just about bracketed his hips. Danny's face grew hot at the implication of it all, Sam pressed between his legs with a bottle of lube in his hand.  
His heart thumped at the idea of them going all the way, of the fingering he was about to receive being prep for something bigger rather than simple means of release/experimentation.  
It scared him, understandably, he wasn't prepared for something like that, but.. If it came down to it, he knew he would want Sam to be the one to do it. 

He puffed out a heavy breath at the slew of thoughts that followed that revelation, and Sam assumed that it was nerves, unaware that Danny's dick was rapidly filling out and tenting his boxers.

“I got you,” he cooed, and surprisingly, it didn't sound condescending. His free hand grazed Danny's thigh, raising goosebumps on his tanned skin. The hand that held the tiny bottle, which Sam had apparently "borrowed (stolen) from one of his brothers' (Josh's) travel bag", was held out of view, so Danny could only hear the snap of the lid being flicked open. The sound should have been nerve-wracking, but it only sent an odd jolt of excitement racing through him.  
Yeah, he was still nervous, but he knew Sam wouldn't hurt him.  
And - it was supposed to feel really good, according to Sam's "articles".

“Take your boxers off,” Sam said, almost as a suggestion, and as much as he wanted to argue, Danny followed instruction, hands shaking just the slightest bit as he tugged them down his thighs. A third hand aided in getting them off the rest of the way, tossing them off to the side once Danny managed to kick them off fully.  
Once he was completely naked, he reached down to give himself just a couple relieving strokes, eyelids fluttering shut. He stopped after a second, though, feeling Sam's gaze too intensely as it trailed up and down his body.

When he suddenly felt the initial slide of cold, wet fingers against his thigh, close to the junction of where it met his groin, his body tensed up. 

“Damn, dude, no foreplay?” Danny choked out, unable to fight the urge to clamp his thighs shut. It just.. Surprised him, was all. 

Sam pulled back immediately, thinking he'd done something wrong, expression morphing briefly into something more perturbed. It was gone as fast as it appeared, though.

“Sorry, sorry. You wanna make out, or something?” Completely, utterly casual.  
Danny didn't know how he managed to be so nonchalant about it - it still made him blush sometimes, when he thought about kissing Sam.  
Instead of answering, he rolled his eyes and reached out to get a grip on Sam's shoulder, using it to pull the lanky boy down. Sam went easily, pressing his smile into Danny's slight frown until both melted away. 

It was always so easy for them to fall into a rhythm.  
Sam sank down over Danny until their chests were flush together, tucking his hips impossibly further into the space presented to him, nudging his clothed dick against Danny's. Even with the sweatpants between them, it was enough to have Danny arching into Sam, rocking against him to get his thoughts across without having to voice them; touch me, love me, fuck me. 

Sam smiled again, reaching up to sink his fingers - the ones not slathered in lube - into Danny's thick mane of hair. He used the grip to tilt Danny's head every which way he wanted, obtaining control in a way Danny wouldn't usually allow. Danny was bigger, stronger, and liked being in charge, most of the time. He tended to get his way, and Sam always enjoyed letting him have it.

But he couldn't deny the appeal of being beneath somebody. It made him feel wanted, in a weird way - he couldn't really explain it. 

He didn't really need to, though.  
All he cared about in that moment was Sam; Sam's mouth against his, Sam's hair tickling his collarbones. The scent of ginger and honey attacked his senses. 

Slowly, experimentally, Danny raised his legs and hooked them around Sam, keeping him close. Usually, he was one cradled between Sam's thighs, rutting into him until they both creamed their pants. The change was much nicer than Danny expected it to be, the weight of Sam against him grounding him, keeping him level.  
And, well, it just felt so good to sit back and let Sam do the work for once, just enjoy the shocks of pleasure every time Sam's hips rocked into him. 

A particularly harsh thrust knocked a moan out of Danny's throat, muffled by Sam's mouth until Danny's head dropped back onto the pillow and the sound of it tapering into a whine was clear.  
With Danny's neck exposed and Sam's mouth temporarily unoccupied, it wasn't long before Sam turned his attention elsewhere. He ducked down, scattering kisses across Danny's jugular, moving inward until he could suck a mark just under his bobbing Adam's apple.  
A mark that people were probably going to see, although Danny couldn't bring himself to be upset about it. It felt good, and he liked it, even if he was probably going to complain about it later.  
The friction against his dick was starting to become unbearable, just on the cusp of being enough for him.

“Sam,” Danny croaked, wrapping his forearm around Sam's bony shoulders just to ground himself more, “I need more, Sammy, c'mon.”

“Thought I was moving too fast for you? Now you want me to speed it up?” Sam teased, a grin spreading against Danny's collarbone. “Make up your mind, Daniel.” 

Even as he spoke, he dragged a hand down the length of Danny's torso, over his stomach, until he reached his dick. He nipped the tan, smooth skin of Danny's chest lightly right as he wrapped a nimble hand around his erection, one tug making Danny cry out like he'd never been touched before or some shit.  
His grip was loose, barely enough to ease the ache.  
Danny was going insane, or maybe he just really, really needed to be touched.

“Fuck me,” Danny pleaded, surprising himself as well as Sammy, who could only blink and raise his eyebrows damn near to his hairline.

Until the words reached his brain - and then his stunned stare was replaced by a grin.  
He wanted to egg Danny on, get him to beg at least one more time, because he wasn't sure when - if - he'd get the chance to hear it again.

“Yeah? Why should I? You haven't done anything for me,” he goaded, almost matter-of-factly, just barely moving his hand on Danny's cock.  
Danny tried to buck his hips, but he was practically in Sam's lap and it was hard to find the leverage.  
He was trapped, essentially.

“Don't,” Danny managed, struggling to keep his voice even, even attempting to come off domineering. “Come on, just-”  
He rocked his hips again, feeling Sam's rock hard dick wedged in the crease of his groin. 

“Please.”

Sam humped into him once, and then pulled back, letting Danny's hips drop back onto the mattress. Danny barely bit back a sound of distress when both hands retracted from his body, only for a startled noise to be forced from him when those same hands splayed out just above the backs of his knees and shoved his legs up and out. 

If he thought he was embarrassed before.. His face burned as his knees were pressed almost to his chest, with strength that he was shocked Sam even had. Never would he have imagined Sam being able to manhandle him, even a little bit. And why the fuck did he kind of like it? 

“Hold them there,” Sam prompted, though he sounded about as composed as he looked and Danny felt, which was comforting. Danny didn't bother fighting him, just swallowed his pride and took Sam's hands' place holding his legs up. 

He heard the click of the lube bottle again, and this time, it did make his nerves flare up a bit. He twitched with the want to put his legs back down, hide himself from Sammy, but when he looked up and caught Sam's eyes - he saw nothing but caring and reassurance. 

His hand, now re-slicked, curled back around Danny's dick and gave him a few merciful jerks, wringing noises out of Danny that he would not usually make.  
Disappointment sparked and then fizzled out as Sam's hand moved away, only to dip lower; rolling Danny's poor aching balls in his palm. It wasn't the most perfect technique, but Danny moaned appreciatively anyways. 

He knew what was coming next, but he still jumped a bit when only-slightly-warmed-up fingertips grazed his perineum until they reached their goal, two rubbing against him as he twitched under the pressure. He let out a choked sound, hating the way his thighs shook just a bit against his will. 

“Can I?” Sam asked, prodding no further until he heard Danny's answer. The rhythm he had going was slightly dizzying, small circles already getting him to open up just a tiny bit. 

Danny threw his head back into the pillow for the second time, letting out a feeble noise that he would undoubtedly be humiliated about later on, and rocked into the touch just barely enough to be noticeable. He knew Sam was never going to let any of it go, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Yet.

“Do it, just- c'mon, I'm ready.”

Sam nodded after a beat, and despite Danny's words, he clenched against the intrusion as Sam sank the tip of his middle finger in.  
Sam's free hand came up to rub soothing circles into Danny's thigh, urging him to relax and let him in, and Danny huffed out a breath through his nose as he forced his muscles to go lax.  
The finger went just a bit deeper, to the second knuckle, and the slide grew increasingly easier after that. In no time at all, Sam's knuckles were nudging against Danny ass, leaving Danny slightly breathless and struggling to get comfortable. It felt odd, not much else to it, as Sam nudged it around inside him. 

“Dude,” Danny grimaced, trying to look down. “That's really weird.”

Sam had the decency to at least look sympathetic, though his eyes didn't leave where they were pinned on his finger working Danny open. Once again, Danny felt an overwhelming urge to hide himself again, unclear about how he felt being watched so closely. 

He forgot about his discomfort when Sammy reached for his flagging erection again, stroking it back to life in time with his finger, which he was thrusting into Danny steadily now.  
Danny was really starting to get into it, discreet little motions of his hips driving back onto the digit, when he felt the prodding of a second finger against him. He moaned out, clearly more ready for it than the first, prompting Sam to ease it in alongside the other. 

The change was immediate.  
Fuller, more present, and definitely far more pleasurable, it had Danny adding to his growing collection of embarrassing noises. His body moved on it's own, pushing down against Sam's hand.

Sam smiled down at him, warm and full of affection, looking far too sweet for someone in his position. Stuffing his best friend full of his fingers, dick hard in his thin sweats. It was almost comical. 

“Shit. Oh, shit-” Danny wheezed out when Sam suddenly curled his fingers up, prodding and rubbing like he was searching for something. And Danny wasn't totally ignorant on the subject; he knew he was trying to find his prostate, and he knew it was going to be intense when he found it.  
Just the sensation of being stretched out had Danny's whole body growing hot, and if he were more composed, he would've been dimly concerned about just how much he liked it. Did everyone feel the same way?  
He didn't know, and in the moment, he didn't care. 

Sam started a new rhythm after a minute, slow on every outward pull, curling his fingers every time he pushed back in.  
On the fifth stroke, he hit it, and Danny's body arched off the bed so suddenly that it threw Sam's rhythm off. He felt like every nerve in his body was being assaulted for a few seconds, and he wasn't sure if his eyes were shut or his vision blacked out. Was he moaning out loud? Who knew.

When he came to again, Sammy was staring at him, pupils blown, pretty mouth hanging open just a little. His skin was flushed pink, and in Danny's eyes, he was breathtaking. 

Somehow, despite everything they'd already done, Danny found himself growing bashful under his gaze. 

“You're so hot,” Sam mused, breathless, and the bluntness of his words hit Danny low in his stomach. Instinct had him trying to cover himself, though it hardly did any good. 

His default response would have been "shut up", but before he could say anything, Sam's fingers were moving again; pulling out, only to push back in with three.  
Danny wasn't prepared for the stretch, or the slightest hint of a burn that came with it - and he especially wasn't ready for the way his body was affected when those three fingers curled almost brutally into his prostate. 

Sammy set a new, faster pace after that, completely sure of Danny's ability to take it with ease. He had skinny ass fingers, too, which helped a lot.

Danny wasn't sure if he was trying to get more or move away from the onslaught, writhing and crying out on every push. His skin felt white hot, despite it being a relatively normal temperature, and he never knew it could feel like that. 

He vaguely registered Sammy's pace slowing briefly as the other boy tried to wrestle his sweatpants down with one hand, just enough to be able to get himself off too. He tried to time his strokes, keep them in sync with the hand he was using to unravel his best friend, and something about that had Danny's stomach tightening as he hurtled toward the end even faster. 

“Dude, touch your dick already,” Sammy panted out, as if he were reading Danny's mind, and Danny could only do as he was told.  
He was so far gone that his hand was sloppy on his own dick, even though he had half a mind to try and sync it up with Sam's movements too. It didn't work out, and he was left just desperately jacking himself off with uneven strokes. 

His orgasm hit him like a fucking freight train, knocking the breath of his lungs in the form of a keen, and Sammy didn't even slow down until Danny's stomach was coated in jizz and his softening dick could only twitch feebly in response to the stimulation. 

He felt oddly empty when Sam's fingers left him, and he didn't think he liked the feeling very much, but he was more distracted by the sight of Sammy trying to reach his own end, curled half over Danny's limp body as he jerked off. His breath was coming out in short puffs, eyes closed, fluttering lashes cast over perfect cheekbones. 

“C'mon, Sammy, do it,” Danny urged, voice weak in a way that he hoped would go away soon, “You look so good.” 

Sam whined, long and high, at the praise; his hand flew over his dick so fast it was a blur at that point, and it wasn't long before he was coming too. He shot all over Danny's thighs, spent dick, his lower stomach, even, decorating tan skin with strings of white. 

Danny shivered at the sensation of hot jizz drying and becoming cold, sticky and uncomfortable but ultimately too sated to care. Sam dropped down, panting, by his side, leaving them both to try and recover. His shoulder bumped Danny's, and Danny pushed back, playful despite his exhaustion. 

“Jesus,” Sam managed after a second, sounding just a little bit frazzled, “that was.. Intense? Dude, I cannot believe how well you responded to that, Danny, I'm impressed.”

Danny scoffed at that, though he knew it sort of made sense. All in all, he didn't regret a damn thing, but he wasn't going to let Sammy know that. “Oh yeah? It's your turn, next time, lover boy. You'll see.”

Sam just smiled, reaching out to link his pinky with Danny's.

“Can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses. ik top danny just makes a lot of sense, but sometimes we gotta switch things up, just for fun ??  
> also i didn't even double check this so if it's awful. You Know Why


End file.
